


Autumn(MinWoo)

by SuperNatuGirL



Series: Jinwoo's Special [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: An Uploaded work from AFF, Autumn, Jinwoo's Special, M/M, Oneshot, minwoo winner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn will always be Song Mino's favorite season of the year. (MinoXJinwoo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn(MinWoo)

Autumn... Isn't it beautiful?

 

Well, it's a little bit sad, seeing the leaves are starting to pluck their selves from the trees. Sound maybe a little bit too poetic, but it's like a sad romance where a leaf has to say goodbye to the tree. It has to be done, after all; that was for the best. But seriously. If you let that sadness aside, you can find the beauty that Autumn is giving us. The green changed itself to red, orange, or yellow, the leaves starts to fill the streets, and dancing around with the warm wind. Somehow, autumn is giving us a peace that we can never feel from the other seasons.

 

Well, for Song Minho, or often be called Mino, Autumn will always be the best season out of all the four seasons. He liked the feeling cold of Winter, but sometimes it's just too much. He liked the 'after storm' weather of spring, where he would watch the new life of trees. But he never is a fan of spring. He liked the euphoria of Summer, but sometimes it's just too much, and it's annoying. That is why, he liked Autumn the best. The nostalgic feeling somehow, everything about autumn always felt like they are giving Mino warm smiles. He likes Autumn so much. Because it also stored good memories of his life, more importantly is his love life.

Speaking about Autumn and his love life, he remembered something. In the end of WIN, when the Autumn season starts. He asked Kim Jinwoo out. Not out-out, like eating outside, no. But out as in a serious out. Much more than going out on a date and ended up asking how each-others are doing, when it's obviously in front of their eyes. No. You know, sharing flirtings and skinships (mostly Mino, though), making outs, ooh... Cuddling, things what non-awkward couples would do.

 

Autumn was when Song Mino fell in love with Kim Jinwoo.

 

Kim Jinwoo has the most heart-warming smile, the most lovely personality, the calming kisses, the immortal hugs. Kim Jinwoo is Song Minho's personal autumn. He remembered when the first time he saw Kim Jinwoo. And it was exactly on Autumn.

\-------------------------------------

Mino walked down the leavy streets, the path to the town's park. This is one time of the year, when he would have a day-off on Autumn, and he would made his way to the park to watch Autumn's sunset. He always loves Autumn because of various reasons. One of them is how Autumn could be so beautiful unlike the other seasons.

 

When he found his way to the park, Mino smiled widely when there is pretty much nobody at the park. Good thing, so he could spend the watching sunset alone, all by himself without being interrupted by some noises that would completely ruin his Autumn. He sits on a perfect bench, right in front of where the sun will be setting for about 10 minutes from now. Mino closed his eyes softly, enjoying the calming wind whispering on his ears. He took a deep breath of air, ah, the Autumn air is really calming his mind. For a moment, his mind is filled with complete calmness, relax without even worrying over things.

 

Almost nine minutes passed, the sun is almost on its' precious bed behind the mountains. Mino watched with a small smile on his face. But a shadow, a person's shadow, stand right in front of Mino's eyesight and the setting sun, completely unaware of Mino behind him.

 

Angry, of course. Mino stand up and walking towards the person. Oh no. The sun is setting, a little bit more before it completely gone back to rest.

 

"YAH!!! What do you think you are doing?!" Mino shoot a finger towards the person whose face he cannot see. Just a second later, Mino realized that the person is moving. And best guess, the person is now standing facing Mino. But because the light behind the person still shining, and the sky on to of Mino's head is turning dark blue, he can't get a clear vision to who is the culprit behind his ruined sunset.

 

3...

 

2...

 

1...

 

When the sun disappeared completely, the lights at the park immediately turned on, shining the whole park. And shining the formerly shadow...

 

That is actually one fine young man.

 

Mino is forever captivated by the beauty.

 

"Ooh! I am very sorry, i thought that nobody's here, that is why I stand here. Oh my God, what should I do?"

 

Mino can't even think what is right and what is wrong, or what action should he take right now.

 

Mino is paralyzed.

\----------------------------------- 

And to tell you the truth, Mino is still paralyzed by Kim Jinwoo. Whenever Jinwoo shows up with his smile, greeting Mino way early in the morning, Mino can't help but amazed. How can God created such amazing things for him? God is good, indeed. From the season Autumn, now for 3 years and 3 Autumns, he has Kim Jinwoo for him. He sure fail, he shed countless of tears. Pains, shame. But there will always a time, where his life will be perfect.

 

This year even better.

 

"You should be inside right now..." The tickling hot breath on his ears. Mino knew well who is this.

 

"I know you will come, Kim Jinwoo..."

 

The laugh is replaced by a small kiss on the lips. Jinwoo comforts himself beside Mino, and the rapper wrapped an arm around his small body.

"You won't stop watching those Autumn's sunstets, will you?" Mino smirked when Jinwoo gave him a cute pouting face.

 

Mino kissed those plumpy lips once again, "So, someone is worried that he would be replaced over sunsets, huh..."

 

Jinwoo giggled. Mino continues, "Don't worry; Sunsets won't be as beautiful as you tonight..."

 

Then the older slaps Mino's chest, while the owner's smirk grew widely.

"You pervert little punk!"

 

Mino hug Jinwoo closer, touching Jinwoo's neck with his nose, "But this punk stabbed you many times, right?"

 

Just like a fallen leaf's color, Jinwoo's face turned dark red.

"Shut up!"

 

And they closed the sunset with a very warm Autumn's Kiss.

 

Autumn will always be the best season after all.


End file.
